Rebirth
"Rebirth" is the episode that permanently enshrines the return of the Goa'uld as a power organized in the Milky Way. Plot After nearly two decades of reconsolidation, the Goa'uld have been able to come together to reclaim their space in the Milky Way, but this request is not well accepted by the Free Jaffa Nation or what's left over from that Tau'ri and the Tok'ra. The latter will do anything to derail the summit and exterminate once and for all the latest System Lords. Synopsis ]] In twenty years since the last war, the Goa'uld have finally managed to regroup and form a stable collective, the System Lords who had previously opposed, were nearly wiped out all of Khnum and now governs in an undisputed as the Supreme System Lord on a rather limited area. In these twenty years of diplomatic relations between the various superpowers of the galaxy they have been fluctuating with moments of crisis rather well lit, and moments of absolute peace, in which both the Tau'ri that the Goa'uld are not met on any planet. Behind the scenes the ambassadors of the Tau'ri and those from the Free Jaffa Nation, have decided to offer a deal to the other powers of the galaxy including the System Lords. Sigma is selected the site where the delegations will arrive escorted by themselves Tau'ri to prevent unrest and diplomatic incidents. Not everyone, however, participants are happy to sit at the negotiating table with the Goa'uld, especially the Free Jaffa Nation, the Tok'ra and the Tollan's. It will still achieved a 'separate agreement with these three powers waiting to officially start the summit. For each delegation, there are three members representing the two positions while the third serves as a mediator and spokesman. This solution is accepted by all participants and after a few more secret meetings between the Tau'ri and the remaining participants with the exception of the Goa'uld, the summit begins. Each delegation reaches the meeting point, where it is inspected and loaded onto each Tau'ri spaceship, different for each of his delegation to avoid any conflict, but during the journey one of them, is attacked by some Ha'tak ships. Not being from warships, the Earth ship is forced to flee with the damaged communications and Hyperguida almost to collapse. To make matters worse, on board a series of suspicious deaths in Goa'uld delegation, forces the commander of the Tau'ri ship to require the intervention of one of the cruisers Tau'ri to avoid being destroyed. The intervention of the Earth ship is late and the Tau'ri transport ship is reached and destroyed by the same assailants earlier. The crew still managed largely to safety, carrying everyone on the planet below. Tens of Al'kesh and gliders descend on the planet's surface to wipe out entirely the survivors and only just in time the survivors leave the planet through the stargate, leading to one of the Goa'uld planets. Meanwhile on Earth, it comes the news that the delegation of the free Jaffa was attacked and that the latter's fleet is heading to the territories controlled by the Goa'uld for retaliation. Despite every means diplomat fielded, the Tau'ri can not stop the advance of Jaffa fleet, and was forced to intervene in defense of the objectives of Jaffa. The fleet of Jaffa nation voluntarily opens fire after yet another ultimatum of Tau'ri fleet of the latter, but the Tau'ri fleet disables the armament of many Ha'tak Jaffa, forcing the nation to suspend the attack for clarification. The burning atmosphere, especially among the rebel Jaffa and the Goa'uld comes almost physical confrontation, avoided in every way by the same Tau'ri who try to maintain a temporary peace between the two factions. Goa'uld are provided by the data about the attack suffered by the ship that was leading them to the summit and the results seem to carry no doubts against the Free Jaffa Nation, but also the data shown by Tok'ra and Free Jaffa Nation, seem to accuse each other. While the data is analyzed again, one of the Goa'uld representatives is killed in his apartment and soon after also one of the Tok'ra and one of the rebel Jaffa, are found murdered in the same way as the Goa'uld. the vessel that houses the three delegations is sealed and ssospetta the presence of a Reetou on board. With the weapons adapted to detect, is plumbed every part of the ship by themselves Tau'ri and inevitably when a reetou is found, also the Tau'ri ship is attacked with violence by a whole fleet suddenly appeared. The Ha'tak Goa'uld and the Free Jaffa Nation, are under fire from retoou that seem to be in numerical superiority. Only the weapons of the Tau'ri immediately inflict damage on enemy ships, but the loss of numerous Ha'tak, forcing the two fleets to abandon the fight to find a deal to avoid a conflict between the two parties and focus on the attack Retoou. The meeting ends in a stalemate and delegations withdrew their respective territories. For the Tau'ri, this first failed summit is a major setback as their own interstellar policy is about to change and every effort will be used to build new colonies on the planet Mars and in the Pegasus galaxy. surface]] A month after the failed summit, the war between the Reetou and all the powers of the galaxy has reached a turning point for the worse for all powers of the galaxy. The Tok'ra are the first to capitulate, their planet is destroyed and most of the last Tok'ra are murdered by the same reetou. The disappearance of the Tok'ra although bears for a moment Goa'uld joy in hearts, it becomes a serious problem when a large fleet Reetou devastates the domains of many System Lords. The same Suprreme System Lords seems powerless compared to the great power of the enemy fire so much to lose almost entirely his fleet and his own flagship. Even the nation Free Jaffa is kneeling next to collapse as well as Tollan's now forced to hide in order to survive. To make matters worse, it seems that even the same Tau'ri have suffered suicide attacks even on the Earth's surface and that the planet is in full rebellion because of the tight policy until then by the entire world government. When yet another attack Reetou sowing death and devastation, the Goa'uld driven by the same Khnum, decides to intervene at the root of the problem, attacking your home planet of reetou, Reetalia.La mission is planned by the Goa'uld without the help of other powers of the galaxy. A masked ship Goa'uld Riec reach Reetalia and fails to detonate the planet overloading the inner core of the planet. Much of Reetou fleet is destroyed, but what remains, abandoned the planet's orbit in time not before he discovered the Ha'tak Goa'uld. The latter is destroyed but not before it is sent to the Tau'ri the location of a second planet Reetou in which is present a large part of the enemy fleet. Weakened heavily, the Goa'uld asking to powering occcupare personally, but the Free Jaffa Nation and the Tau'ri refuse, sending their fleets for the final battle. appears|left]] Faced with 500 battle cruisers Reetou, the alliance's Tollan, Tau'ri and Jaffa nation oppose just a hundred ships assembled. The situation seems to get worse when the clash begins as the Reetou ships is thrown a series of blows to coalition ships able to dissipate the energy from each ship. In a few minutes the allied fleet is heavily decimated and the bodies of thousands of actual flying in space in the general despair. When most of the Allied ships were lost suddenly arrives encrypted communication to each of the alliance ships. The message is very clear. at that time the entire Allied fleet departs despite enemy fire while an unexpected event occurs. A Hyperspace window opens and it comes out what looks like a full probe into Goa'uld style. Immediately the fleet starts to hit her but Reetou quanlcosa occurs suddenly, a shock wave is emitted shattering almost the entire fleet and after a thud almost a roar is felt everywhere. The ships are broken while a black hole is opened unexpectedly by the probe that crumbles and disappears inside. The planet immediately begins to crack and the cracks comes out of the blood-red magma as time slows. The destruction of the last outpost Reetou takes place while the scene shifts again in Tau'ri commandos. we see a large circular structure with thousands of people in semicircles, the center in a book the representatives of the powers of the galaxy, all three signed in sequence while the spectators burst into a riot of screams of joy. The scene closes and it is stated that the galaxy was officially divided with stable boundaries not to be crossed between the various powers. Ends Stargate Armageddon References Al'kesh, Earth, Free Jaffà Nation, Goa'uld, Khnum, Milky way, Pegasus galaxy, Reetalia, Reetou, Sigma Site, Stargate Commando, Tau'rì, Tollan's, Tok'ra, Categoria:Episodes